Tu aurais dû fermer ta gueule
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Chut! Le bruit, les disputes, il en a marre et aujourd'hui il craque.


**Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**.

* * *

Dans une ville quelconque, on pouvait entendre une femme gueuler sur quelqu'un, chose normale tellement cela se produisait dans cette maisonnette qui se trouvait non loin d'un parc pour enfants. Les voisins s'en foutaient, trop habituer, d'autres se marraient de savoir que l'homme de la maison était incapable de remettre sa femme à sa place, que voulez-vous, il n'avait pas d'autorité sur elle.

-Arrête de me hurler dessus ! Émit l'homme en se massant le crâne, fatigué.  
-TU N'EST QU'UN PUTAIN D 'IMBECILE! Si on ne te gueule pas dessus, tu ne comprendrais rien ! PUTAIN D'IDIOT !

Encore une dispute au sein du couple du Nara. Putain de galère, voilà ce qu'il en coûtait de se marier avec une femme pareille ! Elle n'était pas aussi chiante à l'époque, mais ça, c'était à l'époque ! Certes, elle était des fois impulsive et adorait l'emmerder, mais elle avait plein de points positifs et pour lequel il l'aimait, maintenant elle en avait moins, mais Temari était restée magnifique et... Magnifique. Il cherchait, mais il ne trouvait pas. Pourquoi l'aimait-il encore ? Il l'aurait bien quitté depuis un moment, mais quelque chose le retenait... L'amour qu'il lui portait sans doute. Mais aimer une personne égoïste et qui se fout de l'autre n'était jamais une bonne chose. Il releva les yeux vers elle, il aurait voulu être sourd, il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre gueuler, cela l'insupportait au plus haut point, il allait craquer sa tête allait bientôt exploser. Sa voix était mielleuse et douce, mais dé qu'elle se mettait en colère pour un rien, soit dit en passant, c'était insupportable, cela ressemblait plus à hurlement d'un chien enragé, surtout la manière dont elle lui parlait, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire déchet. Il avait déjà essayé de faire en sorte que la dispute soit calme lorsqu'il la sentait arriver, mais Temari se mettait facilement en colère. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Il voulait la faire taire. Il fallait que cela cesse maintenant.

-Sil te plaît Temari ferme là... Demanda-t-il en haussant le ton, les yeux rivés dans ceux de sa conjointe alors que ses mains commençaient à trembler légèrement.  
-TU TE PREND POUR QUI POUR ME DIRE DE LA FERMER ? Putain de...  
-JE T'AI DEMANDER DE FERMER TA GUEULE !

Tout en le gueulant, il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche avec force la cognant contre le mur derrière. Elle gémit de douleur et leva un bras pour le frapper. Il l'attrapa et la regarda d'un air ennuyé, puis soupira. C'était calme enfin. Cependant, le silence fut brisé par un gémissement de la blonde qui mordit sa main pensant qu'il allait l'enlever, il soupira juste s'en fichant de la douleur. Il lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre et lâcha sa main pour lui porter un coup-de-poing à la mâchoire, elle émit un second cri de douleur et se re cogna le crâne contre le mur. Shikamaru l'a maintenu pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas au sol. Il enleva sa main de sa bouche pour essuyer la salive que sa conjointe avait mise dessus.

-Je t'avais dit de la fermer Temari, je te l'avais dit. Prononça-t-il d'un ton calme et à la fois ennuyé.  
-Sh... Shikamaru... Qu'est-ce que tu... Demanda-t-elle. Sa voix tremblait comme toutes les parties de son corps.  
-Chhhut.

Il aplatit à nouveau sa main sur ces lèvres et de son autre main entoura la gorge chaude de la blonde et resserra sa prise doucement jusqu'à serrer complètement.

-Arr...  
-Chuuut !

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et continua de l'étrangler alors que des perles d'eau coulaient sur les joues de la blonde qui essayait de se débattre en vain. Certes, elle gueulait beaucoup et était forte, mais Shikamaru l'était plus encore. Il s'écoula cinq minutes. C'était bon, il était sûr qu'elle ne prononcerait plus un seul mot dorénavant. Il la relâcha et celle-ci s'effondra au sol. Il profita du silence et calma son souffle d'où son cœur reprit ces battements lents. Ne plus rien entendre, plus un seul bruit, plus un seul cri, plus une seule voix... C'était agréable. Ho oui, énormément.

Il se baissa et la retourna pour qu'elle soit face à lui, il dégagea les quelques mèches sur son visage apercevant ces yeux, grands ouvert bien qu'il ne bougerait plus jamais.

Cependant, le brun ressentit quelque chose d'étrange.

-Mignonne...

En prononçant ce mot, il avait rougi.

Il la trouvait énormément magnifique bien plus qu'à l'accoutumer. Son visage était si paisible. Shikamaru caressa les joues puis le corps mort de sa femme, il la trouvait si douce... Il en était excité...

* * *

Le jeune Nara était couché sur le sol, sa tête était posée sur le ventre de sa défunte femme lui seul transpirait, mais tous deux n'avaient plus de vêtements. Il l'avait fait et putain, il avait adoré. C'était la première fois que cela avait été aussi intense, qu'il avait reçu tant de plaisir. Il avait toujours été dominé par sa femme, il l'aimait, il ne voulait pas la contrarier, il se soumettait au moindre de ces désirs. Il était bête. S'il avait osé être imposant, du moins un tant soit peu, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Si elle aussi l'avait été moins...Bah tant pis. Il ne regrettait rien. Il s'en foutait.

-Que faire maintenant ? Pensa-t-il à haute voix, alors que sa main parcourait la cuisse de la femme aux yeux émeraude.

Il était fatigué, pas par ce qu'il venait de faire, mais juste de penser qu'il fallait faire quelque chose après. Vivre était chiant. Mais mourir également. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, il ne voulait plus bouger. Sans quelqu'un pour le motiver, il n'avait plus aucune raison de faire quelque chose. De manger d'aller aux toilettes, de dormir et autres. Tant pis s'il mourait de faim, qu'on retrouve son cadavre à poil, il n'en avait que faire, maintenant, il voulait juste rester couché à côté d'elle pour l'éternité.

End

* * *

Très marrant n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que cela a été glauque !

Note au fan du ShikaTema : venez avec vos fourches, je vous attends de pied ferme.

Musique : Sick Of It de skillet

Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
